Family bond
by Arnaud-TVD
Summary: Liam is in high school and he lives in Scott's apartment. They share a special bond, that Liam wishes secretly to explore... Slash fanfiction. Don't like, don't read! Very weird and twisted, I warn you!


I apologize before you even read this lmao. It's VERY weird and I don't even know where that idea came from... So if you're easily shocked you shouldn't read this... It's really twisted and explicit!  
So it's a Scott/Liam fanfiction and Scott kinda adopted Liam... Well you'll see but it's really weird!  
Oh and I'm French so don't be too hard on me if there are any mistakes!  
And please review!

Scott parked in front of Beacon Hills High School. A few minutes after, the bell rang, and all of the students came out. He looked at the faces and then saw Liam among them. Liam saw him at the same time and walked to the car.

«Hey buddy!» said Scott with a huge smile when he came in.

«Hi Scott!» answered Liam, buckling his seatbelt.

«Aren't you forgetting something?» asked Scott to his younger friend. Liam came closer and laid a kiss on his cheek. «That's better baby!» They received odd and disgusted looks from some students around them and Liam asked:

«Why are they looking at us like that?»

«Leave them, they're probably jealous that you're friends with a former lacrosse star.»

Liam laughed and Scott started his car, driving to their flat.

After Liam's father had discovered that his son was a werewolf, he always had been more reassured when his son was with Scott. He knew he was safe with him, so he didn't argue when Scott asked if Liam could live with him. His apartment was closer to high school and he could always be here to watch over Liam. He had grown very fond of him, and treated him almost like his son.

They were only a few minutes away from the apartment, so they arrived quickly. They came in the living room, that they also used as a bedroom, for Scott had not the financial means for living in a bigger place. The bed was in a corner, there was a table in the middle of the room, and the kitchen was near the door. There was a small tv in front of the bed and Scott had bought a desk that he had put under the window, so Liam could do his homework on it. The bathroom was the only other room, and was quite large for a place like this, with a big bathing tub, a sink and toilets.

Liam dropped his bag next to the door and threw himself on the bed.

«So you think you're going to bed without eating, bathing and doing your homework? You're very wrong little fellow!» declared Scott with a smile.

«No don't worry, lacrosse training has tired me, that's all.» He got up and looked at Scott.

«Do you want to take a bath now? We can eat after if you want!»

«Yeah, that would be nice, thank you Scott.»

It was not usual for Scott to change his daily program concerning Liam. He was very concerned about him and didn't want any change in their routine. But right now he could tell that Liam was very tired, and he didn't want him to be grumpy or unhappy.

He went to the bathroom and let the hot water flow inside the tub. After a while he stopped it and called Liam, who was in the other room watching tv. He started to strip naked and when Liam came in, he did the same. Scott went first in the water, his back pressed on the end of the tub. Liam got in after him and pressed his back against Scott's chest. They relaxed there for a while and then Liam broke the silence.

«I'm very lucky to have you in my life Scott.»

«I think we are both lucky to have each other in our life.» said Scott, really believing what he said.

«You're almost like a father to me... I don't know if you noticed but last week at the grocery store, I called you dad unintentionally...» he blushed and seemed to tense against Scott's body.

«I did notice. But I didn't say anything because I like it. It's an honor for me to be considered your dad. But don't forget that you actually have a real dad.»

«Don't worry, I love him deeply, but us, it's different. You understand me, we understand each other. I really love you Scott.» he paused and then added laughing «and I wouldn't be the first boy to have two dads.»

«As long as I don't have to marry him, that's ok for me.» joked Scott.

«No, dad, don't worry, you're just mine.» he turned around and hugged Scott long and hard.

Their penis were actually rubbing against each other but they didn't care, for they loved each other with a deep and platonic love, and nothing between them was embarrassing, not even a naked body.

Scott washed Liam's body slowly and with great care, and they were soon forced to get out of the bath when the water was too cold for them. Liam put his pajamas on and went to the desk to do his homework, while Scott didn't dress and stayed naked for the evening, as usual. Lately his body was getting really hot, his True Alpha power growing inside him, so he stayed naked as long as he could.

He ordered pizza that night, because he didn't want to cook anything, for he was too busy counting money and taking care of the finances of their life. He had a job as a waiter at a small restaurant near the Beacon Hills high school, and by night, at least once a week, he was forced to be a stripper in a club, or else he wouldn't be able to pay his rent, or their food. But that, he never told Liam.

By the time the pizza arrived, Liam had finished his homework, so they ate the pizza in bed, watching tv. He didn't receive any shocked look from the delivery boy, for he was the same as usual, and was used to seeing Scott open the door completely naked.

They were watching the Lord of the Rings, again, Liam's favorite movie. Scott didn't pay much attention to the tv for he was lost in his thoughts, thinking about work and money, or just about anything else, because he had noticed that he could actually say almost every line of these movies before the characters spoke, and was getting tired of watching the same movie over and over again. But he was never a big fan of movies, so he let Liam watch always the same. If Liam was happy, he was happy.

At the end of the movie, Liam was crying, like usual, and that made Scott laugh. He turned off the tv and returned to the bed, lying naked on top of the blanket, while Liam was under it. He looked Scott in the eyes and got out of the blanket. Then he took off his pajamas and threw it on the floor.

«The full moon is coming» said Scott « I know it's hard to stay under that blanket with a heating body.»

«No it's not that, dad,» answered Liam, which drew a confused look on Scott's face. «I wanna understand you fully. I wanna be you, feel what it feels to be in your body.»

«Well, I don't suppose it's much different than being in your body. Except the part that my body is always on fire and I can't stand wearing clothes too long.» he laughed.

Liam looked down and his gaze stopped on Scott's muscular chest. He touched it slowly and whispered inaudible things to himself. Scott didn't move, trying to understand what Liam was saying. He felt his small hands touch every inch of his chest and then felt them come down to his belly, where they drew small circle, caressing it. Then, Liam's eyes went down to Scott's penis. He looked at it and seemed to study it, as if he was trying to memorize it. Then he looked up at Scott, who was looking him in the eyes.

«I wonder now why that sort of situation never happened before with my dad, how can I not know the body of the man who raised me?» he asked naively.

«Because we live in a world where a naked body means sex, where boobs and penis and vagina are so shameful we have to hide them, and where people are close minded, not trying to reach other levels of culture.»

«And we're not like that?» he was still looking Scott in the eyes, his hands rubbing his belly.

«No babe, we're not like that. There is no shame between us, we accept all about the other. I am your father and you are my son, and my penis is not going to tear us apart. We are one.»

Liam smiled at the word "father". «Then, can I touch it?» he asked, looking down again on Scott's soft member. Scott was surprised by the question he didn't see coming, but answered with a smile.

«Of course Liam.»

Liam hand came down and shyly touched Scott's penis. At first he poked at it with his finger, and then, when he seemed reassured, he took it with his hand and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He took Scott's balls with his other hand, turning to see every angle of his father's genitals.

«How is it?» asked Scott.

«Well... It's like touching any other part of your body, it's not that odd... It's skin, with a shape different from the other limbs but... I can't understand what is supposed to be so odd or terrifying about it. It's just a part of the body like your hand or your leg.»

«You really are a special kid Liam» said Scott seriously «who can see beyond the walls of his culture. I'm really thankful to hear you call me father.»

«And I'm happy to call you daddy, Scott. Touching your penis like this breaks a thousand bonds in my soul, I feel like I'm free now, like I belong somewhere at last. With you.»

«You never have to be ashamed if you want to touch me Liam, my body is your body, like I said we are one.»

«But we're so different, I'm smaller than you and I don't have all your huge muscles.»

«Don't worry babe your body is perfect, and you have a much longer and much thicker cock than me, and in this world, it's something people are proud of.»

«Then touch it dad! I wanna feel you touch my sex!»

Scott smiled and did as he was told. They were both caressing and rubbing each other's penis now, and they were smiling and happy. Liam looked Scott in the eyes and drew closer to kiss him. Scott answered softly to the kiss and when they drew back, he smile at Liam to make him understand that it was ok to do that, that they were outside of the bonds of this world and that nothing was forbidden or shameful. Liam smiled back and kept on rubbing his father's cock. Soon he took back the foreskin to let the tip show, and played with it.

«It's so soft! Much more pleasant than skin! Do it to me daddy please!» Scott obeyed and rubbed lightly Liam's tip, sending a shiver down his spine. «Oh! The feeling surprised me! It's so sensitive!» He looked again at Scott's member and asked him «Is it ok if I want to kiss it?»

«Liam what did I say? There's no shame between us, we are family, we are the same body, we are one. You can do anything with my body without asking. It's yours.»

«Mine» he whispered, and then got down to meet Scott's penis.

He laid a kiss on top of it at first, still rubbing his balls, and then started to lick the tip in circles. He shoved his tongue between the foreskin and Scott's tip and started to turn his tongue inside of it. After a while he caressed his father's soft dick one more time and looked in his eyes.

«Dad, why isn't it hardening like the guys in porn videos?»

«Oh baby!» he laughed «first, we will discuss later about you watching porn without my consent. Then, the penis erects only when people are aroused and want to have sex with each other. If you want that, you just tell me, and my body is yours to command.»

«I want that daddy Scott. I want to lick your penis while it is hard. That would make me happy.»

«Then it makes me happy too.»

Liam went down again to lick Scott and found that his member was already growing and stiffening. He took little by little the full member in his mouth and started sucking, like he had seen in porn movies. He played on the tip with his tongue and never stopped touching Scott's balls. He went down on the length of the cock and tried to make it fit entirely on his mouth. It touched the back of his throat, and he gagged, but he didn't stop, he wanted to have his father fully inside him.

«Once you have aroused me enough» started Scott «I will cum. In your mouth if you want, or anywhere else if you decide it. The choice is yours to swallow or not.» He got his father's dick out of his mouth.

«I want you to cum on my face, or in my throat, I let you decide.» He went down again and tried to fit all of Scott's length in his mouth.

«Perfect babe.»

Scott was now giving a handjob to Liam's huge cock with both hands, and soon, he felt an immense feeling taking him. He released his load in the back of Liam's throat, right when he had succeeded in taking the whole dick and balls in his mouth. He moaned and Scott felt his tongue on his dick, sucking and swallowing the hot cum. He waved at Scott with both hands, making him understand that he wanted more. So Scott started to push himself hard inside his throat, deeper and deeper, still jerking his son off. After a few moments, he let out another load in Liam's mouth, who was still moaning on the cock. Liam grabbed his father's ass with his hands and continued to push his cock in and out of his mouth. Then again, Scott gave his best and fucked Liam's mouth hard, until a third load was shot. He realized only now that Liam had come several times in his hand and that the sheets were soaked with cum and sweat. Then Scott drew back and looked Liam in the eyes, breathing loudly.

«Baby, I cannot cum infinitely, at one point we have to stop!»

«Oh... Ok, but cum one last time on my face please daddy.» he begged.

«Ok, let's go for one last cumshot.»

He pushed Liam so that he was lying on his back, and threw his cock on his face. He took his son's hand and put it around his cock. Liam started masturbating his father slowly but was hasting his movements very quickly. At last Scott gave a long and loud cry and came all over Liam's face. They were both smiling in happiness.

«Dad, this is amazing...»

«I know babe, I did my best to please you. But now my dick is sore and useless» he laughed « so I don't think you're going to do much with it.» He started to take his cum off of Liam's face with his finger but he was stopped.

«No daddy, leave it. I want to have your cum on my face this night. I wanna sleep like this.»

«Okay baby». None of them talked for a few minutes and then Liam spoke.

«I understand your body now dad. I know it, I know how it works and what it does. I know it like my own.»

«Because it is your own, son. You own me. I am yours. I told you.»

«So can I sleep inside of you?» he pointed at his still hard penis and Scott understood.

«Of course you can. But first I have to pee.» he started to go out of the bed but was stopped again.

«Dad... I want to swallow ALL of you... I don't want you to pee in the toilets...» Scott smiled with pride.

«That's my boy. One thing is sure, we may not share the same blood, but you truly are my son.»

He approached his softened dick to Liam's face and put it inside his mouth. Once he saw that Liam was ready, he started to pee in his mouth. Liam was looking at Scott in the eyes and swallowed every drop of it. When he was finished, Scott got down and kissed Liam on the lips.

«I love you, you may sleep inside me now." he said, turning his back to Liam.

«Daddy Scott... I don't want to prepare you with saliva or lube... I want to enter you raw... I want to hurt you... It's not what you think! I love you so much but I don't think I can sleep quiet unless I hurt you it's a fantasy I don't know if you...»

«...Stop Liam!» he interrupted him. «If you want to enter me without preparing my hole, then I'll be glad to suffer for you. And I'm sure I will suffer a lot with that monster cock.» he smiled.

Liam thanked his dad and put his enormous cock against Scott's hole. He gave one hard and deep push and entered Scott brutally. Scott screamed loudly but told Liam not to apologize. Liam ejaculated instantly inside his father's hole, and Scott was so delighted by the pain that he came a fifth time.

«I'm so happy we had sex dad. I don't understand what is to be shameful about this. I feel whole inside you, and I feel whole when your penis is inside my mouth. It's like it was designed to fit in it.»

«Having sex within the family is something even more shameful in this world, but I'm glad we did this. I'm whole when I'm with you, too. I never felt more alive than now, with your dick throbbing in my tight hole. I love you forever.»

«I love you too daddy, and I hope we can fuck like this anytime.»

«Of course babe. After you're done with your homework.» they both laughed «But seriously, I can't be more happy than when I am emptying myself in you. May it be cum or piss.»

«And I wish your cum and your pee are the only thing I ever taste from now on.»

They stayed like this for a while and soon, Liam went to sleep with his cock still buried inside Scott's hole. Scott stayed awake a few more moments and smiled. This night was way better than all the other times he had sex, even the time when the hole lacrosse team had fucked him in the locker rooms.


End file.
